Personal Utopia
by Seasidegrl
Summary: Captain John Hart and Captain Jack Harkness together again?


Utopian Dreams

John, Captain John Hart to the average rube, was lying flat on his back blowing plumes of silver smoke towards a particularly ratty water stained ceiling. The room itself was just as ratty what with the torn flower wallpaper; cigarette smoke drenched drapes and rusted out bed complete with thin lumpy mattress. It promised nothing but four walls and a very discrete manager who never asked questions, never told tales and never demanded anything but money up front. He let another stream of smoke escape his lips as the body next to him rolled over, its pretty blue eyes open and staring at him. He said nothing…pretty blue eyes said nothing…a stale mate in a stale room. The eyes finally gave up and rolled with their owner back to face the wretched wallpapered wall.

John's mind bounced along trying and failing to trace the odd twist and turns of his life. Damn him. Damn his pretty blue eyes and his sexy smile and those pheromones. Damn himself for chasing him over and over again. Willingly picking up the pieces and making him whole just to watch him saunter away without a backward glance. Mainly damn his body for, even now, getting impatient for those blue eyes to lock with his once more. As if on cue the body rolled over and those pretty blue eyes stared at him though this time the beautiful mouth decided to get in on the action as well.

"I didn't expect you to be here."

"Oh?" he took a last drag off of his cigarette stubbing it out in the novelty, place butts here, ashtray he had next to the bed.

"Didn't expect or didn't want?"

The mouth, eyes and body pushed itself into a sitting position ignoring the last remark. Even with massive bed-head Jack was still a beauty. Damn that was annoying.

"What no breakfast? And I thought you prided yourself on being such a good wife."

John smirked but remained silent. When he had found him four months ago Jack was anything but pretty and certainly less smug. What he found was a man broken inside and out and lying on a filthy cell floor. Not that John ever asked for the details. Around the galaxy grapevine the nasty bargain of the 456 was quickly becoming legend. Jack's roll in the legend could forever remain a mystery for all he cared. The sorrow in those pretty blues was explanation enough.

"I know what I'm really hungry for," he said placing his hand against the hardness he always seemed to find between Jack's legs. Their mouths connected easy and familiar. He broke the kiss moving down Jack's body towards what he really wanted. Jack sighed happily and grabbed a clump of John's hair almost demanding what he was being freely given.

"Not to hard love. We don't all miraculously heal you know."

Jack laughed and loosened his grip a little.

God he loved how willing Jack was with his body. If only he could get him to see that it could always be this way. The two of them forever tangled in passion, lust, friendship, anger, laughter and sex. Why did Jack insist on worrying about the humans of the past and the aliens of the future? Jack's breath began to get that ragged edge he loved to hear. Pushing forward he took in more of Jack feeling Jack's body respond immediately practically begging him to continue. He wondered if all of the eye candies peppered throughout Jack's life knew his body as well as he did. Probably not. After all they spent most of their time in awe of Jack. To him he was just Jack, and really not even that. Didn't matter. Deep down Jack was his. They were married heart and soul no matter how many distractions came along to try and prove otherwise.

"Want…" Jack's words were swallowed in a moan and then a kiss as John slid over him. He knew his man's desires no need for the words. Their mouths locked in a sexy heated battle as he slid into Jack's body. Jack's legs wrapped around him urging him on.

"Pushy, pushy," he scolded looking down with a smile at those pretty blues turned dark with lust.

Jack laughed a throaty laugh before pulling him into another heated kiss.

Then they were lost. No words just skin, moans, groans, sweat, and thrusting. He tried to push it all out of his brain before he exploded but it was a losing battle. One last look at that beautiful face, now a study in pleasure, and his orgasm ripped though him pulling Jack along for the ride until he too was shaking from release.

Stillness descended. Their bodies at first overheated and then chilled and then perfectly fine. They lay wrapped naked in each other dopey with sex and sleep. It could be like this forever John thought as his fingers drifted in lazy circles over soft skin. We could be our own Utopia. If only Jack could see.


End file.
